Lucked(AGAIN!)
by pipermarycherrymilano11
Summary: I'M BACK
1. Default Chapter

Lucked pt 3  
  
SHANNON- So... Prue just made a deal with the devil to come back?!?  
  
Alyssa and Shannon are dissecting the 4^th season of Charmed. Holly is watching "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?"  
  
REGIS- For the million-dollar question, a "Toyota" is  
  
A.) A car manufacturer  
  
B.) A ball point pen  
  
C.) Alyssa Milano's younger sister's name  
  
OR  
  
D.) An action figure from the movie Star Wars.  
  
CONTESTANT- Um... C?  
  
HOLLY- No, stupid, the answer is D!!!  
  
REGIS- I'm sorry, that's incorrect-what's wrong with you, dumbass, Alyssa Milano doesn't HAVE a sister! The answer is "D"!!!  
  
CONTESTANT- Is that your final answer?  
  
REGIS- Hey! That's my line!  
  
CONTESTANT- Are you sure?  
  
REGIS- Yes, look at the script!!!  
  
Regis proceeds to pull out script for contestant to look at. Camera turns back to contestant who now has pulled a brown, medium-length wig over his head sideways. He continues to shake his head, making the wig move back and forth.  
  
Holly sighs and turns off the TV.  
  
HOLLY- Alyssa, these people are so stupid, your sister's name is Chevrolet, not Toyota!  
  
ALYSSA- Mmkay, Holly, that's great... Shannon, Jesus, stop that!!!  
  
We see Shannon Doherty spinning around and around in a circle. She stops, looking very dizzy, and sticks her tongue out at Alyssa.  
  
ALYSSA- Gosh, am I the only REASONABLE person here?!?!?  
  
SHANNON- I guess you are, Huggo.  
  
ALYSSA- Bob! She's doing it again!!!  
  
BOB(AKA DIRECTOR)- Shannon stop it with the mixed up movie names.  
  
SHANNON- Samantha started it!  
  
ALYSSA- my name is Alyssa, dammit!  
  
Shannon sticks her tongue out at Alyssa.  
  
ALYSSA- OK, I'm just trying to help you understand what we're doing this season! Where's Rose?  
  
ROSE-I'm here!  
  
ALYSSA- Thank God, someone to save my sanity! Rose, please tell Shannon what's going to happen in season 4...  
  
Rose turns to Shannon and begins,  
  
ROSE- Well, Prue ate pie, cheese ate Prue, Prue falls out of addict, Prue finds paperclip.  
  
SHANNON- Oh! I get it... Alyssa, how come you didn't just say that?  
  
HOLLY- No, no, that's totally wrong.. You guys mixed it up so bad...  
  
ALYSSA- Exactly!!! Finally someone gets it!  
  
HOLLY- Yeah, I mean she finds a staple, not a paperclip, geez! Where would you guys be with out me?  
  
BOB- Lord only knows  
  
ALYSSA- Argh!!!!!!!!  
  
ROSE- I had a boyfriend who spoke her language, so I understand her.  
  
BOB- OK, folks, are you ready for the camera?  
  
HOLLY- Hold on, let's give Alyssa time for the blood to flow to her head... She's looking kind of sick.  
  
BOB- Anyways... I guess we're ready! You guys remember not to screw up that one part, OK?  
  
SHANNON- Whatever!  
  
ROSE- Yeah, whatever!  
  
HOLLY- Yeah, whatever!  
  
They wait for a moment for Alyssa to say "Yeah, whatever" but it never happens...  
  
So Holly says through gritted teeth,  
  
HOLLY- your turn Alyssa... You're supposed to say "Yeah, whatever"...  
  
ALYSSA-Uh... no!!!  
  
ROSE- Come on! It's a chain, see? Shannon says "Whatever" then I say "Yeah! Whatever!," Then Holly said "Yeah! Whatever!" and now you're supposed to say "Yeah! Whatever!"  
  
HOLLY- No, no- it's not "Yeah!" with an exclamation, it's "Yeah" with a comma!!! Geez Louise, where would you guys be without me?!?  
  
BOB- Lord only knows  
  
ROSE- Whoa, Déjà vu!  
  
ALYSSA- Ugh, whatever!  
  
HOLLY- No, no- it's not "Ugh-  
  
ALYSSA- Just stop!!!  
  
ROSE- Mmkay, someone just needs a little space...  
  
ALYSSA- Look, I'm fine! It's you guys that are acting so damn weird!!!  
  
SHANNON- I'm not acting weird, Margo!  
  
ALYSSA- Oh, my God... If someone doesn't shut these guys up soon, I'm going to shove a ball-peen hammer down all of their throats!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOLLY-Woo, I think we should just start the scene...  
  
ALYSSA- GOOD IDEA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ROSE- Yeah, really soon!  
  
ALYSSA- better idea!!!!  
  
BOB- well, let's see... who memorized the script?  
  
No one raises their hand or talks and Bob sighs and puts his head in hands  
  
BOB- who didn't memorize their script?  
  
Everyone in the cast raises their hand except Julian. Rose's tongue is halfway out of her mouth as she tries to raise her hand the highest.  
  
BOB- Julian... You memorized it?  
  
JULIAN- Naturally, it's the Australian way!  
  
Holly gets a somewhat dreamy look on her face and says,  
  
HOLLY- Wow, that was amazingly cheesy... In fact, you know, I don't think it gets any cheesier!  
  
Julian just gives her a "Psh..." and walks away.  
  
BOB- Ok, well... I s'pose we'll just have to improvise it...  
  
Shannon raises her hand just like Rose was doing earlier.  
  
BOB- Yes, Shannon?  
  
SHANNON- What's improvitise???  
  
BOB- Jesus, Shannon!!! Just go!!!  
  
Shannon sticks her tongue out at Bob.  
  
SCENE:  
  
PRUE- OK, you guys... I found that demon...  
  
PAIGE- Where have you been? Demons are soooo last season!!!  
  
PRUE-Really?  
  
PAIGE- Yeah!!!  
  
PRUE- Well, what are we on to this season?  
  
PAIGE- Hmm... Let's see... How about banshees?  
  
PIPER- No, we covered that last season, too.  
  
PAIGE- Hell?  
  
PIPER- Nope... That's when Prue died, you jackass!  
  
PAIGE- Well, I don't watch the show!!!!  
  
PRUE- Why not?  
  
PAIGE- Because since Paige is on Charmed, so she can't watch Charmed, or know a lot about Piper, Prue or Phoebe's past.  
  
PIPER- And???  
  
PAIGE- And I want to be like Paige, so I don't watch the show.  
  
PIPER- Somehow, that makes way too much sense.  
  
PAIGE- Yeah, well... You know me... I'm just the senser maker ofer...  
  
PIPER- Mmkay...  
  
PHOEBE- You guys know all of this is on camera, right?  
  
PAIGE- Duh!!!  
  
PIPER- Geez Louise... Where would you guy-  
  
PHOEBE- ENOUGH OF THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PIPER- Oo-oo- how many people wanna vote Phoebe off the island???  
  
Piper, Prue, and Paige al raise their hands w/their tongues hanging out of their mouth.  
  
ALYSSA- all right, then... 


	2. 

OK, here it is... I wrote Lucked pt. 3, and it IS actually part three in a series called "Lucked"... the only thing is that I got grounded for a REALLY long time, so my penname, Piper Mary Cherry Milano wore out... So, if you'd go back and read the others, it'd make a lot more sense, but if you don't want to, that's ok too... Anyway, just read the frickin' story!!!  
  
Lucked pt 3  
  
SHANNON- So... Prue just made a deal with the devil to come back?!?  
  
Alyssa and Shannon are dissecting the 4^th season of Charmed. Holly is watching "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?"  
  
REGIS- For the million-dollar question, a "Toyota" is  
  
A.) A car manufacturer  
  
B.) A ball point pen  
  
C.) Alyssa Milano's younger sister's name  
  
OR  
  
D.) An action figure from the movie Star Wars.  
  
CONTESTANT- Um... C?  
  
HOLLY- No, stupid, the answer is D!!!  
  
REGIS- I'm sorry, that's incorrect-what's wrong with you, dumbass, Alyssa Milano doesn't HAVE a sister! The answer is "D"!!!  
  
CONTESTANT- Is that your final answer?  
  
REGIS- Hey! That's my line!  
  
CONTESTANT- Are you sure?  
  
REGIS- Yes, look at the script!!!  
  
Regis proceeds to pull out script for contestant to look at. Camera turns back to contestant who now has pulled a brown, medium-length wig over his head sideways. He continues to shake his head, making the wig move back and forth.  
  
Holly sighs and turns off the TV.  
  
HOLLY- Alyssa, these people are so stupid, your sister's name is Chevrolet, not Toyota!  
  
ALYSSA- Mmkay, Holly, that's great... Shannon, Jesus, stop that!!!  
  
We see Shannon Doherty spinning around and around in a circle. She stops, looking very dizzy, and sticks her tongue out at Alyssa.  
  
ALYSSA- Gosh, am I the only REASONABLE person here?!?!?  
  
SHANNON- I guess you are, Huggo.  
  
ALYSSA- Bob! She's doing it again!!!  
  
BOB(AKA DIRECTOR)- Shannon stop it with the mixed up movie names.  
  
SHANNON- Samantha started it!  
  
ALYSSA- my name is Alyssa, dammit!  
  
Shannon sticks her tongue out at Alyssa.  
  
ALYSSA- OK, I'm just trying to help you understand what we're doing this season! Where's Rose?  
  
ROSE-I'm here!  
  
ALYSSA- Thank God, someone to save my sanity! Rose, please tell Shannon what's going to happen in season 4...  
  
Rose turns to Shannon and begins,  
  
ROSE- Well, Prue ate pie, cheese ate Prue, Prue falls out of addict, Prue finds paperclip.  
  
SHANNON- Oh! I get it... Alyssa, how come you didn't just say that?  
  
HOLLY- No, no, that's totally wrong.. You guys mixed it up so bad...  
  
ALYSSA- Exactly!!! Finally someone gets it!  
  
HOLLY- Yeah, I mean she finds a staple, not a paperclip, geez! Where would you guys be with out me?  
  
BOB- Lord only knows  
  
ALYSSA- Argh!!!!!!!!  
  
ROSE- I had a boyfriend who spoke her language, so I understand her.  
  
BOB- OK, folks, are you ready for the camera?  
  
HOLLY- Hold on, let's give Alyssa time for the blood to flow to her head... She's looking kind of sick.  
  
BOB- Anyways... I guess we're ready! You guys remember not to screw up that one part, OK?  
  
SHANNON- Whatever!  
  
ROSE- Yeah, whatever!  
  
HOLLY- Yeah, whatever!  
  
They wait for a moment for Alyssa to say "Yeah, whatever" but it never happens...  
  
So Holly says through gritted teeth,  
  
HOLLY- your turn Alyssa... You're supposed to say "Yeah, whatever"...  
  
ALYSSA-Uh... no!!!  
  
ROSE- Come on! It's a chain, see? Shannon says "Whatever" then I say "Yeah! Whatever!," Then Holly said "Yeah! Whatever!" and now you're supposed to say "Yeah! Whatever!"  
  
HOLLY- No, no- it's not "Yeah!" with an exclamation, it's "Yeah" with a comma!!! Geez Louise, where would you guys be without me?!?  
  
BOB- Lord only knows  
  
ROSE- Whoa, Déjà vu!  
  
ALYSSA- Ugh, whatever!  
  
HOLLY- No, no- it's not "Ugh-  
  
ALYSSA- Just stop!!!  
  
ROSE- Mmkay, someone just needs a little space...  
  
ALYSSA- Look, I'm fine! It's you guys that are acting so damn weird!!!  
  
SHANNON- I'm not acting weird, Margo!  
  
ALYSSA- Oh, my God... If someone doesn't shut these guys up soon, I'm going to shove a ball-peen hammer down all of their throats!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOLLY-Woo, I think we should just start the scene...  
  
ALYSSA- GOOD IDEA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ROSE- Yeah, really soon!  
  
ALYSSA- better idea!!!!  
  
BOB- well, let's see... who memorized the script?  
  
No one raises their hand or talks and Bob sighs and puts his head in hands  
  
BOB- who didn't memorize their script?  
  
Everyone in the cast raises their hand except Julian. Rose's tongue is halfway out of her mouth as she tries to raise her hand the highest.  
  
BOB- Julian... You memorized it?  
  
JULIAN- Naturally, it's the Australian way!  
  
Holly gets a somewhat dreamy look on her face and says,  
  
HOLLY- Wow, that was amazingly cheesy... In fact, you know, I don't think it gets any cheesier!  
  
Julian just gives her a "Psh..." and walks away.  
  
BOB- Ok, well... I s'pose we'll just have to improvise it...  
  
Shannon raises her hand just like Rose was doing earlier.  
  
BOB- Yes, Shannon?  
  
SHANNON- What's improvitise???  
  
BOB- Jesus, Shannon!!! Just go!!!  
  
Shannon sticks her tongue out at Bob.  
  
SCENE:  
  
PRUE- OK, you guys... I found that demon...  
  
PAIGE- Where have you been? Demons are soooo last season!!!  
  
PRUE-Really?  
  
PAIGE- Yeah!!!  
  
PRUE- Well, what are we on to this season?  
  
PAIGE- Hmm... Let's see... How about banshees?  
  
PIPER- No, we covered that last season, too.  
  
PAIGE- Hell?  
  
PIPER- Nope... That's when Prue died, you jackass!  
  
PAIGE- Well, I don't watch the show!!!!  
  
PRUE- Why not?  
  
PAIGE- Because since Paige is on Charmed, so she can't watch Charmed, or know a lot about Piper, Prue or Phoebe's past.  
  
PIPER- And???  
  
PAIGE- And I want to be like Paige, so I don't watch the show.  
  
PIPER- Somehow, that makes way too much sense.  
  
PAIGE- Yeah, well... You know me... I'm just the senser maker ofer...  
  
PIPER- Mmkay...  
  
PHOEBE- You guys know all of this is on camera, right?  
  
PAIGE- Duh!!!  
  
PIPER- Geez Louise... Where would you guy-  
  
PHOEBE- ENOUGH OF THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PIPER- Oo-oo- how many people wanna vote Phoebe off the island???  
  
Piper, Prue, and Paige al raise their hands w/their tongues hanging out of their mouth.  
  
ALYSSA- all right, then... 


End file.
